User blog:TBlockOfficial/BEE SWARM ART!!! :D
9F15D582-7A9B-44FF-896F-410EC47E7351.png|Basic Bee! 9D0F599B-DE85-430C-BAA0-4EB099CCFC6B.png|Bomber Bee! EC58263C-0D89-48EF-8721-3E05C5507585.png|Brave Bee. A5E25B7F-3D42-4E15-AECE-CECEF9FECFF3.png|BuMbLe BeE A444F27A-B996-4C02-A6D0-079834FFBD99.png|Cool Bee... AE8F8E0C-6D0B-43D0-A699-BE149F98204B.png|HASTY BEEEEE!!! B27A8F95-BFAD-4710-87FE-510ACCB11D79.png|L00KER BEE 8C5463B5-3042-46CE-9FB9-D0A097975578.png|Rad Bee. 8AC8784D-D434-4D31-8757-B18F93F23CED.png|Rascal Bee! :D BCAD63ED-C849-4A0F-B89B-F17443E0DE46.png|Stubborn Bee -_- 3DBD1891-C194-4702-AE98-B116AE7C5DEB.png|Bubble Bee! 031CDE7A-8DD5-47F1-B487-E1CA8BAD7F7A.png|Bucko Bee (Still Chill) 867ACA10-E9E2-4744-A146-17C6CFF2C1DD.png|Commander Bee (The leader of my swarm, Sunflower) 9F439B0E-1ED0-44A9-998C-9129DDC6C54F.png|Demo Bee (the expert in everything) 4569F227-CAC6-4666-8F4D-B096B2DDC84F.png|Exhausted Bee 58D90572-54C9-47BE-8E71-D75B4CD34B06.png|Fire Bee C5996643-9EF7-4F90-98B3-F0AE624166FA.png|Frosty Bee (Snowy) EE3FC7EC-011C-4791-9371-C8740B0E1E6F.png|Honey Bee (YA GOT ANY PINEAPPLES???) CAB7B88A-6AEB-4942-959A-5756F9559205.png|RAGE BEEEEEEEEE EFCB51ED-42F8-476D-B800-9F4DFEFA66E2.png|Riley Bee (The NOT CHILL one) BE8A4741-ADD0-493C-92FD-376AEED4775B.png|SHOCKED BEE 22E4CD10-C560-4CE9-BBDF-A288813ABD84.png|Baby Bee 4EEE4783-F5DA-42C6-8C52-8E81825A1CEF.png|Carpenter Bee. Carpenter Bee! CARPENTER BEE!!! 7CEB9870-3093-44FD-9226-C8F8A9DD430A.png|Yo best bro Thorns F3D5D86B-6265-425F-9F48-B5FCEBFB6C90.png|THE GREAT SPARKLES!!! E138AF65-9AF6-4977-93E7-2C2DF36F136A.png|Rawr! (Lion Bee) 76BCD308-FCB8-4CD7-AAFE-3957BB93CE40.png|Music Bee 135FCF44-0F6C-470F-BDE8-899DB6F6CD69.png|Ninja Bee. 1E239AA3-C73A-4C9F-9C81-634D3B20B42A.png|Shy Bee B353AC3D-BC00-43B3-A528-912B07F45B59.png|Bear Bee FC74E046-EA26-454F-BFB6-3C8AD47324F0.png|COBALT BEE! 06602412-5738-47FD-8C06-58AB6A45E61C.png|Crimson Bee! (Hai I’m Apples!) A5567C3F-D84A-4564-95F0-4CF6E46B849F.png|Festive Bee. Festive Bee! FESTIVE BEE!! EF4C8AE9-E7B7-4DF6-BD64-B7B82590E204.png|Gummy Bee 3685B044-17A4-42A9-8C9D-ADC831F9421A.png|THE ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS PHOTON BEE!!! 51070A96-19FC-46E3-B384-8D92B0DE3172.png|Puppy Bee! 3F6D021D-2107-46D5-80DE-BE4AFA624C55.png|TABBY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E5ED4E7B-1646-443E-8AF1-A48355BC4A83.png|Vicious Bee. 68104578-760A-498B-A9FB-75640746B159.png|WINDY BEE! Finally! 37657A16-8816-4826-A504-707A140BD83A.jpeg|Poor Vicious Bee... C9CB7279-0A92-4D06-9415-E3D52A07700A.jpeg|Star Treat on Hasty. 68B276EA-9A0E-405B-B89D-DFE7BF1B2808.jpeg|Riley and Bucko Bee in winter 7F6FC4C3-838B-44A8-B81E-2AB0ACC64238.jpeg|Thorns makes a pun... 8B4D1A6B-B101-4FAE-B7ED-09EA3DC6813C.jpeg|Vicious Bee once again. 5BF937E4-0395-4B2F-A4AA-3CF17B4D0C62.jpeg|“Brave. Bold. Blue.” 65043640-A42F-4D4B-A0CE-C652A84C5320.png|Someone: I bet Shy Bee had a crush on another Bee! Me: (Draws this) F7822B69-9758-4AA5-A830-1929F6640464.jpeg|Photon Bee And Vicious Bee in the Rose Field 873779FA-497F-4C20-8AAD-C50ECE7D0708.png|Pineapples starts his job as a quest bee. 79D8ABAA-8355-4469-AF04-2C1B7F07B7C1.png|Cactus the Bomber Bee from BEES vs BEES B5089A65-D18A-4F18-907F-A1E3E4014AEF.png|A Firefly! 523EB92B-8861-4D28-8FBC-E6A6FECF9854.jpeg|Basically my story I mentioned earlier.... CECC4BBF-35EA-4DDF-A6B1-E36345F8D3C8.png|Original Thorns became gifted on Valentines Day, 2019. 4C88B4CB-7E23-4887-AD2C-5D1A4509FB32.jpeg|Thorns tells Vicious Bee about him becoming gifted. 05409D8A-BB30-48F6-89E5-7FB9BC52F3E2.jpeg|A scene from my story. (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER FOUR) 50033175-1D10-4DBC-B29C-F4A4552323A7.jpeg|YA DON’T LIKE PINEAPPLES??? EF203CF3-591B-4E82-ABAC-65DD92418BFA.jpeg|Ninja Bee outruns everyone. Including Thorns himself. EFFB8E6D-A0C4-440C-82A2-E6D77CE4CB65.jpeg|YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME. 3EBC28E9-788D-4C41-A525-1076945AE02F.jpeg|Uh oh.... 56929398-72ED-450A-A9E8-FBFFF06D124C.jpeg|Sorry, Riley (Not art but still) 74ABDD83-1256-4860-8EA6-8C14D05BE397.jpeg|WHAT’S YOUR NAME???? Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me!!! FF0ABFD4-DB98-41AA-A631-60555090866C.jpeg|Oh no..... E4801010-145A-4D83-9145-679FB28C3640.png|Gifted Brave Bee when it’s twig is snapped B96E0E6C-87CA-4706-9DE8-C6C2548E3AC2.jpeg|Vicious Bee joining my swarm (I named her Victoria) 27B4F049-3174-48FB-BCF0-7AEE03D964A2.png|Poor Vicious Bee.... (again) 588D435C-1C05-48F3-844C-F4010147B5AA.png|The one we don’t know the name of yet A7231E94-648F-4644-8BF7-BC1FAF25A1DA.png|GUMMY BEAR!!! (and Gummy Bee) 5B8E9D7C-4482-4EA1-9252-BC9AF2786A41.jpeg|Stump the Stubborn Bee and Oak the Carpenter Bee. C81A030F-5CD7-4290-BF72-8013C4D53D80.png|Gummy Bear screams more than Gifted Riley Bee.... that means that Gummy Bear is more UNCHILL. 57AC7158-233D-4833-84F7-E3ADFF30C841.jpeg|OH NO NOT AGAIN (Notice the eye glow) B4673847-A6AD-4530-A5CD-331D4DFDA4A4.jpeg|Lovely Thorns (a variation of the Original Thorns) and Vicious Bee. (Poor Vicious Bee....) 210C7070-14B7-4F2A-BDC5-EB98CBDFC9B2.jpeg|ULTRA THORNS. 2C49FD7C-5DA1-4889-9088-6DB2A730745D.png|IT’S NOT VICIOUS BEE... IT’S VICIOUS DOG!!! 85449EAD-67CC-4675-86CE-08C211DACC76.png|I’m gonna have a bark time. BD8E801A-27CF-40E1-AF69-90F1F080B505.jpeg|Photon Bee And Stump the Stubborn Bee. B714EDEE-EADC-4749-A3AB-F2B832AA0AC8.jpeg|(BAD TIME INTENSIFIES) 7F5EACC2-EE59-4214-930F-F50CDE03A6CD.png|Cobalt, Crimson, and Photon Bee. 4E91963D-E8A9-421E-AF7A-55EE68C5797C.jpeg|Riley Bee in Antarctica. (OH NO) EBC60C4E-E8DE-4AB6-8B4F-48F1CA3C992F.png|Flaming Thorns. (A Thorns variation) 97C2980F-DA88-4883-8E06-7B851F492825.png|Thorns and Sparkles (Made in Paint 3D) 475E744F-F90B-4A46-822A-B21B0ED24751.png|Thorns. (PAINT 3D) 54B5B17E-FF18-44E9-AC82-083225CF8B11.png|Artist Thorns (Thorns variation) (Paint 3D) 944FAD8C-AB3D-4E3F-B320-7CB4E1EB1660.png|ERR0R_ME55AGE_TH0RN5 (Thorns variation) (Paint 3D) 62334B4B-0A09-433E-914D-871FFB4BD91D.png|MS PAINT THORNS E2D3D99B-FB67-4817-BFE1-DFE8EBAD2E65.jpeg|Toxic Thorns (Thorns variation) FB7A8761-E08C-490E-BE19-04AB3EC26B11.jpeg|Riley and Bucko Bee together ❤️�� D7DC4B7D-FFA6-4A4E-B541-0387A49A562D.jpeg|Top Bear is dead.... F1F89E12-25FA-4E90-9D69-F4B36C1AE341.jpeg|ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!!! 41DC81B6-65DF-470F-9661-F93879C7314C.png|Raptor Thorns (Thorns variation) B31880CE-1458-48C4-8087-E1ECA36826CA.png|INTERSTELLAR THORNS (Thorns variation) C230C435-7F2F-47A5-9FBE-A404072733D3.png|Festive Bee and Carpenter Bee. 7263001C-54F1-45E2-99DD-D6B076500778.jpeg|CAUSE RED BEES DON’T QUIT!!! CFCFDD74-AC6A-4892-9620-3E35372825CD.png|Thorns Variations 6EFC553E-AFDE-45FB-A30B-BD7EFD35BA72.png|Cactus IS a true hero. (From my story) 8E69D65F-F24D-4AA1-806B-F2DB5C0B7CD3.jpeg|Lovely Thorns 6C7C1005-F09D-497B-AF89-ECBDB7400BFE.jpeg|Photon Bee and Vicious Bee fighting with Cobalt, Crimson, and Basic Bee watching. C0F830A4-E9BA-416A-BBD1-D56125B2292B.jpeg|Vicious Bee (For Hardcorewolfmaster) 2E93A651-E6EE-4FB7-9EE2-CFEB2C32924E.png|Music Bee (for Luckyflower05) 56AE8A44-9DB4-4CAB-AFBB-74D889CDC474.jpeg|Riley and Bucko Bee in summer... (Poor Bucko Bee...) 2D808F6E-1759-4CD8-9D0F-2107B329C3BF.png|Frosty Bee making a snowman (for Itsmethunderpikachu5) 0F2E1D2A-8F5F-4247-A9E6-0BEEED5DBD82.jpeg|Cool Bee trying to throw a snowball at Rad Bee talking to Rascal Bee (for Itsmethunderpikachu5) 16E76BC6-0DA3-44FD-AA6D-7AF63E9B9048.jpeg|Bad time, anyone? (For Itsmethunderpikachu5) 045FCBAA-2EE1-493C-82EE-3B93BD4EECB8.png|Sparkles and Thorns playing volleyball while Riley is watching. F1B4CEAB-70E1-4973-A0E5-C66A02E011AD.png|Strawberry the Rascal Bee and Shocked Bee in the Spider Field. 6302333A-199A-4CDF-B8A8-F00D08D90BE5.jpeg|ULTRA RAGE SPARKLES! 4D72CA33-5D21-4723-B70E-4322DF065BC8.png|Screaming is against the rules. A4B5ACB1-3F78-485F-AD27-9524F2AAB4A9.png|Strawberry the Rascal Bee. 55BDEC5E-73DA-4657-AC99-BDC00B8056ED.jpeg|Sunny shows off his items. E87564BF-F251-45A0-906C-CEDDC4DCD4D4.jpeg|If Strawberry kept her old design, would she be a venomous spider-bee? 1EE2C37E-A1A8-4251-9554-1BD1217E0A79.jpeg|Bucko Bee in Death Valley... 84391B38-42F2-4CAB-A027-F9DD85118BBF.jpeg|THE GREAT SPARKLES and her old design... 2BF11114-7543-4565-96F6-6B027A52C527.jpeg|“STOP STEPPING ON SPIDERS!” DF266C03-4CF4-4D01-A06C-C02B54C5CFE7.png|I drew this after I got blocked... E90184A0-D15B-4A3B-90AB-BB09D472A1D9.png|GIFTED RAGE BEE FDFCE4FD-8B12-4F76-9AE6-E9405E6C42EC.png|Yes, I’m still making Thorns variations. 14E1EB73-0D31-4428-87DF-D33F841E56FB.png|Thorns Sparkles D5631AFE-8D20-4B7E-A647-4C4EB8A05DB8.png|EXTRA DETAIL Strawberry 93E4C98B-969B-4440-B3F2-1A5191731735.jpeg|ULTRA RAGE MODE ACTIVATED 8CF1AB2E-BD8D-4863-90FB-6517E52AC700.jpeg|sorry but... C0D057C4-B824-4931-9190-31FD493D427D.jpeg|DESTROYER Sunflower E6A68EE5-9544-4CDD-8780-7A9E902A1832.png|DESTROYER Sunflower (png version) 42C6D49A-70DA-490E-A795-1F06ACA20A13.jpeg|A FABULOUS painting. 5AE62532-193F-43C2-90F6-720C3EBAC56B.png|Gummy Bear: I CAN DO ANYTHING! 65AD9B11-183E-4794-8592-DB832FC19575.png|Ooh! Look who got redesigns! 1C126A90-2EE9-4E7A-BF6F-207404A16B57.gif|Thorns does backflips until the next update is released (aka 24/7) 9B54D36D-B70D-4422-9DC9-6DF9C4C89DC3.png|MAJESTIC! 7B368A54-A50C-46BE-A9E1-C014A8EEECF1.png|MORE REDESIGNS! C6D46B43-A466-461A-9919-0592F2B720FA.jpeg|Itsmethunderpikachu5 told me to draw his Roblox character. FBB4BF75-C197-4C94-871B-B2C95F46EBA5.png|PRISM Thorns 3F7881BA-D037-4AC6-AB64-763BCF114455.png|SHADOW Thorns 2933AFB0-67AC-4821-B526-965AF773D445.png|Zombie Thorns 0820EFB5-FF48-461C-A1B1-5A92ED7CA23D.png|ULTRA Thorns (redesign) C4BD7A80-6141-4657-BED6-6A53CB2EF268.png|MYSTIC Thorns AF1C9AA1-6EA3-446E-88A6-7F848F556122.png|ARCTIC Thorns D7E35C53-581B-44EF-A1D8-27D2E6AC3320.jpeg|Spirit Bear: “and certainly the most beautiful— yes, yes.” 84791E53-4572-4E5D-A7C5-86CD9A335DF4.jpeg|Basic Bee 7BED218D-19F8-481C-98DB-293102DCE9F0.jpeg|Bomber Bee 5364609F-DA28-48C9-A182-C846EB5D8EBE.jpeg|Brave Bee (Gifted) A734E8E5-7598-47A5-9223-D7A0B9FE2ABB.jpeg|Bumble Bee 87DA5BA9-25E5-400F-B835-B84410424679.png|Cool Bee B0D0F062-736C-415C-A977-D3AFCEAB4374.png|Hasty Bee 1784CFE3-4BEE-4E3D-ACA4-829CBC5957E3.jpeg|Looker Bee D964A8DD-2FFD-4593-8C95-B1C004D6EBE7.png|Rad Bee (Gifted) 71FC0348-1326-4708-B1AC-A882D7DF56C6.jpeg|Rascal Bee (Gifted) 12929036-F539-443B-8D1E-2BCE0806635D.jpeg|Stubborn Bee. 3AA02DDD-9718-4300-9BB1-1D472238D939.png|Bubble Bee (Gifted) 36D4B6A9-98AD-46A7-AF13-5A276C979E77.jpeg|Bucko Bee 1FCBBC2E-6594-4EE0-8998-FE81291CA85B.jpeg|Commander Bee (Gifted) D4C4131A-52F9-491D-9A68-6C1A4129D3AD.jpeg|Demo Bee (Gifted) 4CB6EAF8-3304-4358-B621-F7A07B4FBFE9.jpeg|Exhausted Bee 21378FF6-92C2-498C-B4A9-6D229137FD98.jpeg|Fire Bee (Gifted) A83FCF2D-4965-4472-BD58-F689F5EFBFE3.jpeg|Frosty Bee 17D5B713-8DF9-4217-8314-FB570932176E.jpeg|Honey Bee A7F83C2F-ACCE-45A2-B07F-27B7A303A309.jpeg|Rage Bee E1902E9C-B077-4206-815A-7E94B3A39F9E.jpeg|Riley Bee A5292A4F-F01A-4C47-879F-46D747DDA2E6.jpeg|Shocked Bee 31D68AE7-C283-43F1-8048-D351631C1534.jpeg|Baby Bee A12E46DD-30EB-4178-A41C-8EED755F7DEB.jpeg|Carpenter Bee 1625FCBF-F186-45C6-885F-715C5138207B.jpeg|Gifted Demon Bee (THORNS) 5E3A8F9D-CC2C-4A9F-9706-B6F88C6AC77C.jpeg|Diamond Bee 6BAA4A41-2B80-483A-93F1-9C60D4F927F2.jpeg|Lion Bee 6D9CD649-B168-43E5-B76B-A968A3BCEA10.jpeg|Music Bee 563B7B78-C99F-47FB-95FD-6E6E365BC516.jpeg|Ninja Bee 5DD86FAE-83D4-490B-82AB-0ACA89202DFA.jpeg|Shy Bee 82B55233-D1D1-4C13-BE63-F83D20D3ED4F.png|Bear Bee 36623D3A-6BC7-4480-B723-01C077E25AB9.jpeg|Cobalt Bee 517C7658-DC28-492B-B4BD-A7329C03C6E5.jpeg|Crimson Bee 51C60BFB-417D-4BC6-8AFA-C549BD329CAE.jpeg|Festive Bee 21D89934-A410-4D53-A92C-9C4EBB72359B.jpeg|Gummy Bee 4299D5B4-F39A-4D01-BA77-2823AA91E129.jpeg|Photon Bee 2BBB1759-92A4-490F-BF2F-33280EC23635.jpeg|Puppy Bee 2C373018-C6D3-40FB-B98E-F8D597CD442B.jpeg|Tabby Bee C8FF1384-8237-4B10-85FF-53309468FA5B.jpeg|Vicious Bee Category:Blog posts